Quiero un abrazo
by shiello
Summary: simpre actuando como adulto, algo afligue su corazon,solo una persona se enterara espero les agrade y los prmeros capitulos carecen o mejo dicho no posee dialogo alguno lo relata cie y el segundo sebastian. despues de ello estas poseeran dialogos
1. Chapter 1

**Quiero un abrazo **

**1er capitulo: cambio **

**Todos guardamos algo en nuestros corazones, algo que nos hiere en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón pero por alguna razón no queremos que nadie nos diga que hacer, sintiéndonos afligidos y heridos. Todos somos así en alguna ocasión, no nos damos cuenta sin embargo hay alguien que nos cuida y hace entrar en razón con el desahogamos nuestras penas. **

**Este capítulo demuestra el cambio, de cuando nos quedamos con algo más sin embargo no hay conclusión de desahogo. **

"**Sueños y esperanzas, guárdenlos en su corazón. Tristezas y penas, sáquenlos de su vida."**

"**Unos… dos... tres, son los años que han pasado desde que te conocí. Uno…dos…tres… son los años que he vivido desde que mis padres murieron. Uno…dos... tres…es las veces que me han humillado." **

**Atte. : Ciel Phantomhive **

**Si ya son tres años desde que han pasado y creo que el dolor aminora le he cambiado por un sentimiento de odio, rencor y venganza; eso es lo que me mantiene vivo. El amor no es un sentimiento que entre en mi vocabulario la mayor parte de la gente son solo piezas de mi juego de ajedrez y yo soy el rey. **

**Y a pesar de tener solo 13 años de edad mis actitudes son las de un adulto desde hace tiempo, tomo las decisiones como tal razonando los pros y contras. Me hago cargo de compañías enteras de mi familia. **

**Para mí el pasado me representa mi futuro, ya que por el vivo y por el moriré. Esas palabras son mi juramento ante aquel demonio que me ha acompañado en un lapso de tres años, ya que mis padres yacen muertos por un fatídico "accidente" para la mayoría de la gente. Mas sin embargo yo se la verdad fueron asesinados; ellos no me interesan si no la humillación por la que fui forzado a pasar . **

**Mi compañía es mi mayordomo Sebastián , aun cuando realice las actividades normales de un mayordomo el tiene algo singular que es un demonio , se nota por sus bellos ojos color carmesí tal como la sangre, con aquella piel nívea . A esa persona yo decidí entregarle mi alma, y no hay persona mejor que él para ello; pero yo no deseo hablar de eso. **

**Cosas raras han pasado el día de hoy en mi morada, hay algo fuera de lo normal. Todos han actuado raro y la casa está en silencio, se siente la paz y comodidad; perfecto para sumergirme en el fondo de mis pensamientos. **

**Uno… dos … tres ... es el enigma de mi, el numero con el cual casi todo cambia ; son las veces que me he topado con mi pelinegro, solo me mira y se ha retirado. Extraño su voz decirme bocchan o algo por el estilo. Son las veces que han dejado de incidir los accidentes que causa Bard o Maylen , las veces que no ha venido Grell a la casa gritando "sebas-chan". **

**Hay un extraño sentimiento invadir mi cabeza y me molesta, me pregunto ¿que esta por pasar?, ¿que es aquello que me molesta?, ¿Qué es aquello que cambiara? o ¿Qué es lo que me ocultan?. Muchas preguntas en esta semana y ninguna que se resuelva. **

**¿Por que me ocultan las cosas?, el hecho de que sea un niño; no es razón para que crean que no entenderé las cosas. Entiendo mucho mas que la mayoría de ustedes lo que le pasa a este maldito mundo. **

**Lagrimas caen por mi rostro, que extraña sensación crei que la tristeza era un sentimiento absurdo que había dejado atrás; pero lo mas elocuente de todo el caso es que no se por que lloro. No quiero que nadie me vea asi de débil, ¿Qué pensara la gente de ver asi al Conde Phantomhive? . **

**¿por que las cosas están cambiando? ¿Por qué me ocultan cosas? O acaso ¿yo soy el que cambie?. ¿Qué recuerdo olvido en mi corazón? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo: Dolor y extraño. **

**Todos cambiamos por algo distinto y en ocasiones nos afligimos de nuestras acciones que hacemos sin pensar, sin embargo no estamos solos siempre hay alguien que nos aconseja y nos perdona a pesar de lo que hacemos nuestra querida madre, y es lo más grande que uno puede tener y hay que dar gracias por ello. **

**Así que aprecien a sus madres porque es un ángel que dios nos manda para cuidar de nosotros. **

"**hay colores de dolor, de amargura de tristeza; pero también hay colores de alegría y felicidad. Todos ellos no muestran nuestro camino".**

"**yo solo estoy aquí por usted , por sus ojos iguales al mar profundo que no muestran sentimiento alguno. Aun siendo un demonio que no debería sentir nada, con usted siento mucho déjeme quererle hoy y siempre mi querido amo"**

**Atte.: **

**Sebastián M.**

**Mi querido bocchan desde que lo conocí jamás lo había visto como estos días, usted siempre tan decidido en lo que quiere hacer y en lo que piensa. Demo desde aquel día en que lo vi despertar y su mirada reflejaba algo mas algo cambio , sus ojos mostraban la tristeza y necesidad por alguien más a su lado. Que acaso no me ve yo siempre estaré a su lado, no solo por el pacto si no por algo más que no debo permitirme sentir. **

**Todo ha cambiado desde aquel día , ausente sumergido en pensamientos, distante de todo mundo . Sé que no debo meterme en sus asuntos pero en verdad me preocupa como esta, su corazón, sus anhelos, deseos y su alma. No solo porque al final me quedare con ella. **

**Aquí todos estamos preocupados por usted la casa se ha hecho más tranquila, Maylen trata de hacer las cosas con más cuidado y calma, al igual Finían; Bard también ha puesto de su parte dejando a su amado lanza llamas y dejándome cocinar. En cuanto a Grell lo he dejado en cerrado en una jaula pequeña de donde el no pudiera salir y con mordaza para que no moleste su paz. Pero aun siendo todo más tranquilo quiero que se encuentre bien bocchan. **

**Mi pequeño que sucede con usted, sé que no debo espiar pero por fin lo vi llorar es algo extraño en usted que siempre se muestra fuerte ante todos, que le sucede en su corazón. Deseo hacer algo mas, pero ya no está en mis manos, necesito que usted me diga que hacer para ayudarle a salir de aquella tristeza. Déjeme ayudarle una vez más a salir de toda la oscuridad para que al final usted vuelva a ser aquel, ser que nada le derrumba y la sociedad lo conoce como el "perro de la reina". **

**Pienso en el día en que lo conocí, se veía tan bien con solo esa pequeña cobija cubriendo su cuerpo, ¿Cuánto ha pasado de ello? Mm… ya hace 2 o 3 años de eso y de la muerte de sus padres. Aun es un niño y es lógico que los extrañe me pregunto si eso es lo que le pasa ¿Qué tanto los necesita ahora? Es una pregunta que solo usted puede resolver y lo necesito para ayudarme a salvarlo de todo. **

**Todos te necesitamos mamá, aun cuando solo sea para regañarnos, quieran siempre de ella y díganle ahora lo mucho que le quieren.**


	3. capitulo final: respuestas

**3er capitulo: Respuestas**

**Todos nosotros buscamos respuestas de algún modo, todos en nuestra vida tenemos duda y en ello se basa nuestra existencia en dudas y respuestas. Muchas de ellas se tardan años en resolver y vidas se pierden en conseguir soluciones a sus dudas, **

**Nuestros sueños son la solución a una gran pregunta que todos nos hacemos en alguna ocasión ¿Por qué vivimos? , siendo nuestra motivación del por qué hay que vivir. Siendo las personas vínculos de gran ayuda, a ellos les llamamos nuestros amigos. **

**Amemos a nuestros amigos hoy, que son nuestra fuerza para una solución y nuestro apoyo cuando no queremos ayuda de nuestras familias . **

"**Busquemos las soluciones que en nuestro camino. Busquemos sueños hoy"**

**Todos nos acostumbramos a una sola forma de vivir, pero no todo siempre esta así por más que nosotros anhelemos eso . Y el día de hoy algo cambia en la mansión de la familia Phantomhive, sintiéndose el ambiente más extraño en este pequeño amanecer. El niño ojiazul aun yace dormido en su gran y cómoda cama de plumas, siendo un sueño hermoso y alegre , un recuerdo de lo ya pasado antes con sus padres; este sueño se ve interrumpido por su más fiel sirviente Sebastián. **

**-mm.. un poco mas- se dio la vuelta Ciel haciéndose un pequeño ovillo con las sabana-**

**-vamos bocchan si no se levanta ahora arruinara su horario perfectamente ordenado por mi- dijo con una sonrisa.**

**El pequeño abrió los ojos estaba algo perezoso, pero su mayordomo al ver sus ojos sabia que algo no andaba bien, aquellos profundos ojos como el mar hoy se veían mas claros y mostraban algo de tristeza y necesidad, aquellos ojos que tanto amaba. El pelinegro no dudo un poco y lo comenzó a vestir pensando que al paso del día eso cambiaria, le sirvió el desayuno y el resto del día fue normal, ruido y gritos de un shinigami muy peculiar se escuchaban por la mansión . **

**-sebas-chan!!!- grito Grell corriendo a los brazos de Sebastián que solo atino a poner su pie en la cabeza del pelirrojo, dejando su marca de zapato- porque Sebastián es malo conmigo mm.. qué pasa con ese mocoso que tienes cara de angustia. **

**- tsk…. Ya vete que solo molestas al joven amo- lo corrió de la casa. **

**Al paso de los días solo Sebastián lograba preocuparse más por su pequeño, no veía mejoras en el. La tristeza era cada vez más grande ya había pasado una semana y todo era paz. **

****desde el sótano****

**-Sebastián!!! Porque me haces esto a mi- grito en su jaula antes de ser amordazado- **

**-el joven amo necesita estar tranquilo, además así estarás conmigo- lo dijo esperando que ya no hiciera acción alguna para hacer sus deberes. **

**En la noche ya terminando sus deberes recorría los pasillos aquel demonio iluminado por una vela haciendo que esos bellos ojos color carmín sangre se vieran mas lindos, de la oficina de Ciel se escuchaba un pequeño sollozo, se aventuro a ver qué es lo que pasaba, abrió un poco la puerta de roble , en rodillas estaba Ciel llorando aun que eso eran tonterías para él, el ojirrojo se preocupo abriendo la puerta.**

**Bocchan- dijo sin pensar en ello- está bien -. **

**Se…Sebastián!!-se levanto y limpio los ojos- no te di permiso de entrar, retírate inmediatamente- lo expreso sin más titubeos. **

**No-por primera vez se había decidido en no obedecer- me quedare aquí. **

**Me estas desafiando, vete de aquí Sebastián!!- lo dijo mirándolo indiferente y usando su voz de jefe**

**No me iré bocchan – en ese instante lo abrazo con una mano en la cintura y con la otra le acaricio el cabello. **

**Ciel quedo mudo de palabras pensando "mamá me abrazaba así y papá antes me acariciaba así el cabello, porque lo haces ahora tu; ahora que más frágil estoy no quiero que me veas así Sebastián". **

**Porque no me deja cuidar de usted amo- sintió de pronto en su traje de nuevo lagrimas del cuerpo más pequeño que el- bocchan diga que sucede con usted-. **

**No.. no quiero que me veas así- oculto su rostro en el pecho del demonio- "por que estas aquí, por qué dices esas palabras y haces que mi corazón se acelere vete ya"-pensó no podía aguantar más, ya había soportado mucho. **

**Aun cuando Ciel no lo quisiera admitir y su actitud luciera mas como el de un adulto , el aun era un niño que se sentía muy solo. Estaba totalmente triste. **

**Sebastián yo .. yo no quiero estar solo- por fin lo dijo- yo quiero que alguien me abrace..- sus lagrimas inundaban su rostro- "ya que más da si ya me vio tan frágil, al menos debe saberlo"- **

**Demo joven bocchan no está solo- tomo el pequeño rostro limpiando las lagrimas-si me hubiera dicho antes yo lo hubiera consolado sabe ¿por qué? **

**Aquella actitud había hecho que el ojiazul se sonrojara y le mirara muy tierno, aunque mucho de ello había sacado de lugar, esas palabras resonaban es su cabeza. **

**Ie… - se estaba calmando entre los brazos de aquel ser que solo causaba destrucción-.**

**Porque yo le amo bocchan- le beso tan tierno-. **

**Después de eso él había vuelto a ser como antes, solo había una pequeña diferencia cada vez que tenia la necesidad de un abrazo o un beso, aquel demonio de ojos magníficos se lo proporcionaba sin más dudas. **


End file.
